1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to walking devices and, more particularly, to a walking device having a plurality of legs.
2. Description of Related Art
It is difficult to traverse certain surfaces with wheeled devices. Certain surfaces, such as slippery, sandy, icy, muddy, or snowy surfaces, often result in complete immobilization of the wheeled device. Other difficult surfaces, such as stepped, obstructed, or uneven surfaces, frequently create insurmountable barriers for wheeled devices. It would be desirable to provide a walking device which would simulate the gait of an animal to overcome the shortcomings of wheeled devices.